Perpisahan dan Pertemuan
by Eleamaya
Summary: Post-At World's End with many flashback memories. Sedikit angst, tentang bagaimana penantian Elizabeth terhadap Will 10 tahun lagi. For Inoculation Era Festival and Five First Fic-Infantrum Challenge.


**Tahun Baru kemarin aku cuma di rumah menatap TV, 3 malam berturut-turut nonton Pirates of Carribean trilogy yang diputar di RCTI. Dipindah-pindah juga sih channel-nya kadang nonton James Bond di Trans TV. Di ending "At World's End," aku tiba-tiba pengen nulis tentang kisah cinta tragisnya Will x Elizabeth. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama aku nonton POC, udah lama banget malah tapi berhubung baru tahun kemarin kenal dunia fanfic plus aku suka sama romance/tragedy, jadinya aku pengen nyumbang satu fic untuk fandom ini. Sepertinya Movies kurang dilirik oleh Author Indonesia jika dibandingkan dengan TV Series, makanya aku juga hanya ingin memuaskan diri sendiri di fic Indonesia pertama POC, meski bakal nyaris tanpa review dan minim hits/visitors sekalipun. Alasan lain, karena POC temanya adalah bajak laut, ga jauh lah dengan fandom tempatku bernaung selama ini: One Piece, jadinya ada semangat tersendiri.**

* * *

**Title: **Perpisahan dan Partemuan Kembali

**Words: **1377

**Fandom: **Pirates of Carribean

**Pairing: **William Turner x Elizabeth Swann

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Timeline Setting:** Post-At World's End with many flashback memories

* * *

Elizabeth tetap berdiri di bibir pantai. Matanya memandang jauh ke batas cakrawala di ufuk barat, tempat matahari terakhir terlihat untuk hari itu, tempat terakhir kali pula ia melihat Will. Dan ia harus menanti 10 tahun lagi.

Tidak buruk.

Setidaknya Elizabeth sudah merasakan pahitnya sebuah kematian yang menyisakan duka di dadanya. Ia meraung saat di Akhir Dunia melihat perahu kecil ayahnya bersinarkan lentera, rasanya ia ingin lompat dari Black Pearl untuk menjemput ayahnya, atau memeluknya, atau mengajaknya kembali. Pikirannya terpecah, mungkin ia menyesal telah meninggalkan ayahnya dan memilih mengembara mencari Jack plus karena keputusan itu jugalah ia ingin sekaligus menemukan Will yang lebih dahulu pergi mencari Jack. Ayahnya membantunya lolos dari kamar sekap dan itulah saat terakhir Elizabeth melihat ayahnya dalam keadaan hidup. Ia tahu meski prinsip mereka berseberangan, ayahnya sangat mencintai putri semata wayangnya, berbuat apapun demi dirinya. Dan Elizabeth merasakan betul betapa ia kehilangan.

Satu orang lagi yang sudah ia tolak, yang tidak ia inginkan mengisi hatinya hanya karena dijodohkan, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa orang itu menyayanginya meski tak berbalas: James Norrington. Elizabeth masih mengakui James temannya, teman di saat ia butuhkan, teman di saat ia terpisah jauh dari Jack maupun Will. Saat kesepakatan mengalir di kubu EIC dan Kapten Davy Jones, beberapa serdadu ditempatkan di dalam Flying Dutchmen dan mereka pun bertemu di sana. Sekali lagi, nasib mujur meloloskan Elizabeth dari keadaan tertawan. Ia keluar dari Dutchmen seorang diri dan hanya bisa berteriak tanpa bisa mencegah bagaimana penolongnya itu tak berdaya dikepung para awak Dutchmen yang memergoki tindakannya.

Dan saat ia melihat Davy Jones menusuk Will tepat di jantungnya, ia merasakan kali ini hidupnya juga akan berakhir di lautan bersamanya. Tiga kematian itu begitu cepat terjadi.

Namun, bukankah ia sudah mempersiapkannya sejak ia meneriakkan genderang perang?

Ya, sejak ia terlibat dalam permainan bajak laut, ia sudah tumbuh jauh dari seorang putri bangsawan menjadi seorang panglima. Ia sudah melihat kematian sana-sini lebih dekat. Bahkan ia sendiri tak segan menghunuskan pedang, mencabut kematian lawannya. Kini ia berada di puncak, setelah salah paham Sao Feng yang mengiranya titisan Calypso yang kemudian mengantarkannya ke persekutuan 9 perompak, dan setelah Jack dengan entengnya menunjuk dirinya untuk memimpin 8 perompak sisanya; Elizabeth merasa sudah jauh untuk kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya, kehidupannya yang tenang, memimpikan keluarga sederhana dengan Will di rumah mungil yang damai. Itu semua sudah menjadi pilihannya, bahkan sejak ia memilih Will daripada James. William Turner, sang Putra Bajak Laut.

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Genderang perang Bajak Laut melawan EIC sudah di depan mata. Mereka harus berhadapan dengan pasukan terdepan, kapal Flying Dutchmen karena kontrak busuk EIC, di tepi pusaran air yang siap melahap mereka kapan saja. Ia fokus pada lawan di depan, merasa bahwa selama Will kini sudah disampingnya, apapun akan mereka hadapi tanpa takut. Meskipun terdengar sinting bahwa Will mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya di situasi yang sangat tidak memungkinkan, Elizabeth tahu bahwa setelah ini mungkin kesempatan itu tak akan kunjung datang lagi. Mereka dulu nyaris mengucapkan ikrar jika saja tidak berubah haluan mempriotaskan sahabat mereka, Jack, padahal dialah sumber 'kekacauan' hidup mereka. Sudah tertunda sekali, lantas kapan lagi?

"Barbossa, nikahkan kami!" panggil Elizabeth dari dek.

Mereka pun tak ragu lagi. Dalam ikrar terucap janji hidup-mati, dan mereka akan lebih bahagia tewas bersama dalam keadaan suci. Bukankah suami-istri akan dipertemukan lagi di Akhir Dunia?

Ya, Elizabeth ingin hidup-mati bersama. Ia tidak mau Will meninggalkannya sebab ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Mereka menghadapi Davy Jones dan seluruh kru hantunya bersama. Mereka harus mati bersama. Jangan Will saja yang diambil. Tapi Will tentu lebih ingin apapun yang terjadi, nyawa Elizabeth lebih penting dari dirinya sekalipun, meski kini hatinya terbelah dua antara janjinya dengan ayahnya maupun cintanya pada Elizabeth. Kalau bisa, ia ingin memenangkan keduanya. Elizabeth memang kuat tapi ia tentu tak sebanding dengan Davy Jones jika harus beradu pedang. Dan, Will pun berhasil menyingkirkan Davy jones dari Elizabeth.

"Oh, aku mengerti," ucap Davy Jones menyeringai melihat mereka berdua. "Cinta ya?"

Cinta memang demikian dan Davy Jones iri. Daripada membunuh keduanya tentu lebih baik memisahkan salah satu bukan? Bukankah itu lebih menderita? Sama seperti dirinya dan Calypso? Kedatangan Jack yang membawa jantung Davy Jones sempat mengancam, membuat Will dan Elizabeth lega sesaat tanpa mereka membaca keinginan kapten Flying Dutchman tersebut. Davy Jones sama sekali tidak melepaskan Will.

Satu, tikaman tiba-tiba. Dua, ujung pedang yang sengaja dipelintir sambil terus dihujamkan. Tiga, pedang itu ditinggalkan menancap. Will tak kuasa melawan kekuatan itu.

"Will, tatap aku!" seru Elizabeth mendekat. "Kumohon, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Will ingin bersuara. Semua di luar kendalinya. Ia tidak tahan menatap wajah kalut istrinya, tahu bahwa itulah akhir dirinya. Perpisahan selamanya.

Bertemu. Berpisah. Bertemu. Berpisah.

Hidup mereka selalu seperti itu. Padahal baru saja mereka bertemu kembali. Tapi mereka terus saling mencari, tetap saling mendekat, bahkan bertukar tempat di Flying Dutchman maupun Black Pearl. Dan hal itu tidak mengikiskan perasaan mereka. Perpisahaan itu membuat perasaan mereka semakin menguat dari hari ke hari. Memang pernah sih ada sedikit kesalahpahaman saat Elizabeth tampak beralih menyukai Jack selama berpisah dengan Will, merasa frustasi kenapa kompas keinginannya yang harusnya ingin menyelamatkan Will dengan menemukan Peti Davy Jones malah selalu mengarah ke Jack. Namun tetap saja, keinginan untuk bertemu itu sangat besar dan hal itu membuat mereka terus bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi. Namun kali ini bisakah? Bukankah harapan itu sudah hilang? Itulah yang akan Elizabeth rasakah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Will!" teriak Elizabeth bercampur tangis.

Dan, Will memang sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Napasnya hampir habis. Tapi kalau mungkin...kalau mungkin... Meski jiwa ini harus dikutuk, asal masih bisa memberi harapan untuk bertemu; Will rela melakukannya.

Ia pun memenangkan keduanya meski harus sedikit berkorban untuk salah satu.

Waktu.

Ya, 10 tahun itu sangatlah lama. Namun, bukankah kekuatan cinta mereka sudah teruji?

"Bisakah kau menyimpannya?" tanya Will memberikan peti berisi jantungnya pada Elizabeth. "Hatiku milikmu."

Elizabeth tersenyum sedih memandang kepergian Will dan Flying Dutchman bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari seolah ditelan laut. Namun ia tahu bahwa selama ia menjaga peti itu, merasakan detak jantungnya, Will ada di sisinya. Selamanya.

Selain itu, ia adalah Raja, tak seorang pun berani melancangi kebebasannya kini meski ia memutuskan tak ingin merompak lagi padahal mungkin saja mereka masih bisa bertemu di lautan seperti biasanya dulu. Tak ada pula yang berani mengincar peti harta karunnya yang sangat berharga itu.

"Mama, benarkah kita akan bertemu dengan Papa di sini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki menggandeng Elizabeth sementara sang ibu masih memandang cakrawala di ufuk timur.

"Teruslah pandangi cakrawala karena ia di sana," jawabnya mengingat pesan Will selalu. "Sebentar lagi..."

Satu hari cukup, tergantung bagaimana satu hari itu dilewatkan. Bulan madu 10 tahun lalu memang terlalu singkat. Namun cukup untuk membuat mereka menikmati dan tak menyiakan-menyiakan beberapa jam tersisa itu. Satu-dua ciuman mungkin tak cukup. Berpuluh-puluh pelukan pun tak mampu mencegah Will tetap tinggal. Namun, sekali lagi itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa Will seharusnya sudah meninggal hari itu.

Perpisahan. Pertemuan.

Saat kabur bersama Jack dari pusaran air yang menghanyutkan Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth mengira itu perpisahan selamanya. Atau mungkin ia akan bertemu di kehidupan yang lain saat Black Pearl dan kapal milik aliansi 9 Perombak belum selesai berperang melawan EIC, dan inilah akhir hayatnya, menyusul Will. Namun, takdir belum mengizinkannya. Takdir masih memberinya kesempatan bertemu.

Perpisahan. Pertemuan. Ia pegang janji itu selalu.

"Will...," seru Elizabeth melihat bayangan kapal muncul bersama matahari yang dimuntahkan lautan dan kemudian sekoci kecil berlabuh di bibir pantai dengan membawa seseorang di dalamnya.

Elizabeth bukanlah Calypso, Will bukanlah Davy Jones; tapi kutukan cinta itu masih melekat di Flying Dutchman. Mungkinkah kelak, mereka bisa menghapusnya? Toh, kisah cinta mereka sangatlah jauh berbeda. Di bawah naungan Calypso di tengah lautan, Will terus memohon kemurahan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa melewatkan 100 tahun, 10 kali pertemuan jika bisa menempuh semua kesempatan yang ada, sepanjang dirinya imortal sementara Elizabeth tetap fana. Ia tidak bisa menjamin hal itu. Jika saat itu tiba, Will berharap kutukan Flying Duthcman berakhir pada dirinya sebagai kapten terakhir, meskipun mungkin kisah kapal hantunya tetap akan terus melegenda di kalangan pelaut.

Dan, begitulah mereka akan dapat bertemu kembali di Akhir Dunia. Pertemuan selamanya, tanpa perpisahan. Abadi.

**END**

* * *

**Gaje yach? Timeline-nya maju mundur gitu pasti membingungkan. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah nemu fanfic crossover One Piece dengan POC yg bahasa Indonesia, Jack Sparrow nyasar ke Thousand Sunny gitu, tapi sekarang udah di-dropped sama Author-nya. Kalau aku sendiri, andai meng-crossover, pengennya cuma crossover Sanji dan Nami jadi pemeran Will dan Elizabeth huehehehehe #digampar. Klo poster crossover-nya sih udah ada lama, makanya masih penampilan yang lama, kalau yg after 2Y kan lebih mirip lagi.**


End file.
